Happy birthday lil' bro
by Fifty Shades Girl
Summary: Elliot introduced Christian his birthday present, miss Anastasia Steele. Ana wants one thing and Christian wants another. What will happen at the end. One shot.


**A/N: hello everyone, as you can see this is my first time here so be easy on me. Sorry for any grammar /spelling mistakes, english isn't my native language, but I tried my best.**

* * *

 **One shot - Happy birthday lil' bro**

June 18 has never been a day to celebrate, I never understood why I have to celebrate my birthday when that day was when everything bad as begun. My start of life has been dreadful, my birth mother was never happy about my arrival and frankly so am I. After I got adopted, Grace and Carrick always made a fuss about our birthdays, never wanting us to miss a single thing. Thank fuck my life turn bit better as I grow. Today I turned 27 and I can already say about myself that I'm a billionaire, which not many can at my age, on the other hand I'm still single and more than that I'm a virgin, which I'm pretty sure no one my age can say anymore. With my troubled past I could never let anyone touch me and even though I tried it never worked.

Today my family has made the usual birthday fiesta, inviting every family members, friends and colleague they could think about, but as usual I cut pretty quickly. I got home and head to my study. I decided it's finally time to open my new australian wine and have taste. The 'Penfolds Grange Hermitage' 1951 vintage, cost me only $38,420, which is literally nothing but it's definitely serves it's purpose. After enjoying two delicious glass of wine and before I retired to bed for some self pleasuring I get a text from my 'beloved' older brother Elliot.

 **Dude get your ugly ass down, we're gonna get you your b-day** **present** **! E**

My present? Couldn't he brought that an hour ago when we saw each other?

 **Where you at Lelliot? C**

 **At your place in two, we're going clubbing. E**

Usually I hate those kinds of things, but my brother is always insisting for me to tag along. Beside my brother and sister I don't have any friends so every now and then I go out with them just so they can see I do have fun once in awhile and get off my back. Since it's my birthday I know they will have a big fuss if I won't show up. I take my phone and wallet and head out. At the elevator I text Taylor telling him I'm out with my sibling and won't need security.

We're at some deafeningly club having drink beers when suddenly I see the most alluring girl i've ever seen in my life. My eyes almost pop out of their place while my mouth hang open. She walks along another man and a girl towards our table. Fuck this guy must be her boyfriend, a girl like her won't be single. Elliot get up to greet them following by Mia. I see Elliot kissing the blonde one and understand that his new booty call and to my most surprise mia kissing the guy that is with them. Peew he's not her boyfriend. Although, on second thought he is frenching my baby sister which means he's dead for me. The angel hug Mia and take a seat next to me not before she gets a bear hug from Elliot, I would have gotten up and greet her myself, but I'm rooted to the spot. I don't think I was so jealous in a very long time. I take a look at her, she's wearing a Navy midI dress that shows her curves perfectly while showing her flawless pale skin, she has long, dark chestnut-colored hair, small frame and wonderful ocean blue eyes who looks like diamonds. She looks up to me with curious shyly eyes and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Christian meet my girlfriend Kate Kavanagh" unwillingly I move my eyes from my girl and shake hands to kate "her brother and your lil' sis boyfriend Ethan Kavanagh" I nod hello towards him "and last but not least, the lovely Anastasia Steele. Guys this is the birthday boy and our brother, Christian"

Anastasia. What a beautiful name to a beautiful girl. I take her soft hand in mine and hold it tightly, bringing it to my lips. Vaguely I hear my siblings gaping at me. _Oh ya. I'm not gay as you all thoughts._ I never had a girlfriend before so they just assumed all this time. I see a light blush coloring Anastasia's cheeks and it's so fucking adorable.

"Hey christian, nice to meet you" oh fuckkkkkkkk her seductive voice makes me almost combust my pants, "and happy birthday" she come close and kiss my cheek lightly.

Time couldn't pass faster than that, it's like the past three hours were gone by a blink and frankly it's the most fun I have ever had. We drink, laughed, getting to know each other, I even went dancing and I've got to dance with Ana. she always apologized for dancing poorly, but I couldn't understand what she is talking about, she is the most stunning woman here and I loved feeling her body against mine, which surprised even me since I don't let anyone touch me even slightly. The girls and Ethan keep dancing while Elliot and I go back to sit.

"So bro...you like her, right?" I chuckle, my brother is such a gossip girl.

There is no denial there, for the first time in my life I actually like a girl and enough for her to touch me. "yes, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I keep my eyes on her since I can't stop looking at her.

"I'm glad to hear bro, honestly I wasn't sure how you'd react" react?

"what do you mean Lelliot?" I ask looking questioningly at him.

"well she is your birthday present from me. I just wasn't sure I'm nailing the right gender" his birthday present for me? What does that mean? "Anyway Ana never had a boyfriend before, we show her a picture of you and after making sure she likes you we all thought you could help each other with your first time"

Wait, what? She's a virgin? Thank fuck! I think I'm about to die from happiness. There is something so relaxing knowing no one has ever been with her. "So, she likes me and wants me to be her first?"

"Well Ana doesn't want to wait anymore and I'm sure you are too. I know you have your touching problems, but you did seem to enjoy her touches during the dancing" I did enjoy it, but that's it? I've finally found a girl who can touch me and were just going to have sex and leave? I'm not sure how I feel about it.

A second later the girls are back with us. Elliot and Kate whispering quietly to each other and I can only guess what's about. Ana take the seat next to me, she shifts closer to me so I could feel her body lightly touching mine.

"Steele we're going, will you be fine?" her friend asks. Wait! they're leaving her here? Alone?

"Yes, don't worry about me i've got my guardian here" she looks towards me with a shy smile. Dammit what am I going to do. "Well in that case, have fun tonight you two" Ana get up to hug them and I vaguely hear her friend telling her to use protection. Shit I can't believe my brother as hooked me up with a virgin and I more surprised to know Ana wants it too. I don't understand her, her first time will be meaningless. Doesn't girls wants their first time to be this wonderful thing to remember?!

Elliot and Kate left, Mia and Ethan are nowhere to be seen and Ana and i are alone, sitting quietly at the table. I'm not sure what my role here, do I take her home? And what about the comment her friend made? Does Ana want to have sex with me? Do I want to have sex with her? Hell of course I want to, but I'm not sure after all those years of not been able to be touched I want to rush into anything. Ana is the first person that made me feel the need of been touched and I might sounds like a pussy whipped, but I think I'd like to wait for now. I want to enjoy getting to know her, maybe ask her on a date, we could go to a dinner and a movie, walk along the park and at the end I could kiss her goodnight. I never had that in my early life, as a teen I couldn't even think of letting someone in and I've learned how to live with it, but now I can enjoy it as well, and I'm sure she'll like it too.

Okay, time to ask her what's going on in her cute head of hers. "Ana I heard what your friend has said, what does she mean by protection?" of course I understand perfectly what she means but I need Ana to say it.

I search her eyes but, she is looking everywhere but me, I can see her cheeks turning red so I know she is thinking about sex and probably don't know how to bring it up. I shift so I'm facing her, slowly not to spook her away I take her hands in mine and slowly caressing her with my thumb, small circles. After few minutes she finally looks at me, and I see fear in her eyes.

"Ana, we are not going to have sex tonight" I state maybe now she'll relax a little and talk to me.

"oh.. I see" and with that she moves away from my touch and take her hands of my hold. Oh shit! She thinks I don't want her, hell how could I not? She is the most alluring, funny, smart, caring and loving person I've ever met, and i5 know all of that only after few hours with her.

I need to make it right. Once again I move closer to her, but this time I put my hands on the side of her face. Ana's eyes shot to mine, my lips are only inches away from hers, making my intention clear. When I don't see her rejection I put my lips on hers. We're moving slowly in sync, her lips are so fucking soft it's unbelievable. I pull Ana on my lap bringing my hands around her small figure. Her hands go to my hair and she runs her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp. I lick her lips and preemption granted. She opens her mouth and in a second my tongue sneak in. If I thought her lips are soft her tongue is like a cotton candy, so soft like I have never imagined. Our tongues do their own private dance and after a long and touchy make out session we break apart breathlessly.

WOW! Who knew kissing could be that much fun! I only kissed two girls before, but it was never like this.

"Christian that was the best kiss I have ever had" she giggles with the biggest smile on earth. Dammit she is so fucking adorable!

"Ana, would you like to go on a date with me?" I blurt up, please say yes! Please say yes!

"I thought you didn't want me, you said we won't… umm you know" she looks uncomfortable for a minute.

"what? Have sex with you?" does she really think I don't want her? and especially after this amazing kiss we just shared.

"yes" she answers quietly.

"well Miss Steele, you couldn't be more wrong. Look Ana, Elliot told me you never dated before and I myself never done that before, my early life as left an impact on me and I cannot be touched by anyone, not even my family. That was until I met you tonight, suddenly I felt alive and all I want you to do is touch me, but before we get there I want us to enjoy the ride, get to know each other, we both need to learn how to walk before we run. So in that note, Anastasia Steele would you give me the honor and come on a date with me?"

She literally has the biggest smile on this fucking planet. "I'd love to go out with you Christian"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave your review :)**


End file.
